We have shown that local angiotensin II (Ang II) production is compartmentalized in the normal heart. Recently, we showed the involvement of the non-angiotensin-converting enzyme (ACE) pathway in regulating blood pressure (BP) in normotensive wild type mice. In contrast, this involvement is not demonstrable in mice with a genetic mast cell (MC) deficiency that causes a loss of Ang ll-forming chymases in the vasculature (Li, et al., J Clin Invest, 114:112-120, 2004). Moreover, we demonstrated that chronic ACE inhibition elevates vascular chymase levels, supporting the contention that chronic ACE inhibitor therapy is limited by up-regulation of the non-ACE pathway. Taken together, these studies have led to the contention that local Ang II production is compartmentalized in both heart and blood vessels. In support of this is the finding that chymase is predominantly in the interstitial space of the vascular adventitia and cardiac interstitial space and in MCs; while ACE is mainly found on the luminal surface of vascular endothelial cells. Importantly, there is increasing evidence that chymase release into the interstitial space is increased from MCs during pathophysiologic stress. Accordingly, we hypothesize that the non-ACE pathway is critical in the development of renovascular hypertension and resultant adverse cardiac and vascular remodeling. Aim 1 will test the hypothesis that the vascular non-ACE pathway is critically involved in BP regulation by studying differences between MC-sufficient and -deficient mice with chronic renovascular hypertension. Aim 2 will test the hypothesis that the up-regulation of the non-ACE pathway limits the beneficial effects of ACEi therapy on blood pressure reduction and cardiovascular remodeling in mice with renovascular hypertension. Aim 3 will test the hypothesis that the vascular and cardiac pathology produced by MC degranulation is principally due to local Ang II production via the non-ACE pathway. The proposed studies are expected to provide new insights into our understanding of how Ang II is formed in blood vessels and the heart and the interplay between ACE and non-ACE tissue Ang ll-generating systems. Such insights will lead to improved therapeutic strategies for the management of cardiovascular diseases.